


Elphaba Thropp, I Loathe You

by FlyMeToTheM00n



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Gelphie, Loathing, hmmm, or loving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheM00n/pseuds/FlyMeToTheM00n
Summary: Galinda and Elphaba and their first day of coexisting in the same space. Elphaba’s inability to pronounce Galinda’s name correctly drives her mad.





	1. Chapter 1

The door to her ‘shared’ room swung open, leaving Galinda utterly startled. She gasped for air, grasping onto her pearly white blouse as her eyes focused on the figure walking into her bedroom.

“Oh, Miss Elphaba, can’t you do anything in a discreet fashion? Honestly, have some class!”  
Galinda gasped out, her gaze roaming over the few inches of revealed skin, clothed by Elphaba’s black frock. It was only the second time she laid eyes on the hideousness of her new roommate, yet it still shocked her beyond words.

She frowns at the disturbing sight. Not to mention her awful clothes! Honestly, how the green creature could still remain breathing in that poor fashion, covered from head to toe, was beyond Galinda.

The green creature merely scoffed, raising a brow as she waltzed in with just one suitcase. Very unlike the pretty blonde, who had several men carry her multiple suitcases in. And those were just her fall collection! “Sorry, blondie, your name must’ve slipped my mind.”

Oh! Galinda could just kill her for that! She clutched her skirt, her fists balled in sheer anger.

“GAlinda.” The blonde practically growled, the exact reaction that Elphaba had wished for. Oh, her roommate was just TOO easy!

“Right, Belinda. So, I suppose you have already claimed your side of the room. I won’t be long.”

Elphaba wandered to her side of the room, her eyes scanning the large space she was going to have to share with the blonde bimbo for a very long time. She sighed in annoyance at the mere thought while she unpacked her luggage.

One of the beds was properly queen-sized, already clad in pink sheets and hundreds of pillows. Naturally, Galinda had already made her claim on that one. The remaining bed was a smaller one. It almost looked like it could collapse any second now. If she didn’t know any better, she’d have thought Galinda had ordered the worst bed in the entirety of Shizz university to be placed in their room. With a defeated sigh, Elphaba took place on the fragile and hard bed and began unpacking her luggage. 

“Um, Yes, excuse me, Miss Elphaba?” Galinda said in the sweetest voice, trying her best not to unleash her infinite rage on the artichoke. “It’s actually GAlinda. With a GA. Got it? It reaaaaally isn’t that hard.”  
She faked a smile, only to be ignored by Elphaba.  
   
“Right. Well, Glinda, if you don’t mind, I’d like a bit more closet space. We do live with two people here, in case that hasn’t registered in that little blonde head of yours.”

Galinda rolled her eyes, physically cringing at the Vegetable’s inadequacy to pronounce her simple yet beautiful Frottican name.

“Its GAAAAAlinda. With a GA. Really, my name isn’t that confusifying, Miss Elphaba!” She huffed. “And fine, you can have some more space. But as you can tell, I need more closet space simply because I wear more expensive clothes and, well, you have, what? Three dresses. It would only be fair.”

She flashed Elphaba her most charming smile as she removed one dress from her filled closet. “There. That should do it.”

Elphaba visibly cringed, grabbing her dresses (FOUR. Not three. How dare that one-brain-celled imbecile?) and placing them in the filled closet with many difficulties.

Galinda only watched the green roommate, grinning as the artichoke struggled with the limited closet space.

“Gee, thanks, Linda. I really appreciate the generosity of removing that ONE dress.”

Galinda’s eyes widened as she huffed at the title Elphaba gave her. 

“GAAAlinda.” She said once more. “And you’re welcome.”

Galinda came to the realization that she simply could not stand another sight of Elphaba’s Hideousity. She took a seat behind her pink vanity, picking up a brush and brushing her hair as she gazed in the mirror, visibly relaxing as she smiled at her reflection. Lost in her thoughts about a perfect college experience involving many parties, friends, and cute princes, she was rudely torn from her dream by a shrill voice.

“Hey, uh, Lindy? I hope you don’t mind, but I gave myself some more closet space. I put your dresses over there. I reaaaally hope you don’t mind.”

Elphaba snickered as Galinda turned around, dropping the brush in sheer panic as she gazed at her beautiful dresses scattered on the dirty floor. 

Galinda’s mouth gaped open, and, if Elphaba wasn’t mistaken, she could have sworn she saw some droplets of tears in the blonde’s eyes.

Galinda had rewarded her with a loud “UGH! You’re impossible!” And had grabbed a coat that best matched her cute outfit, storming out with as much rage as her tiny body could possibly contain.

“Oh, Elphaba Thropp, I loathe you!”


	2. Unadulterated Loathing

“Hey, uh, Chlinda, was it?”

Galinda raised a brow, having been caught in a very important conversation with her new friends Pfannee and Shenshen about the latest fall collection in the Emerald City. Sure, the two weren’t as pretty as Galinda, nor did they have her sparkling personality and fantasticle fashion style. But they were simple. They had, after all, chosen Galinda as their leader within the first hour of knowing her. And they aren’t ‘too’ horrid to talk to.

Seated at their lunch table surrounded by other Shiz students who had joined the new Galinda cult, the blonde’s eyes widened when the vegetable decided to talk to her! In PUBLIC!

“It’s GAAAAAAlinda!” She stood from her seat, staring right at her hideous roommate with only inches between them. One more step and she would only have to flick her wrist to slap that hideous face!

Nearly five other people around the two roommates joined in, almost singing in chorus “With a GAH!”

“What do you want, artichoke?” The whole table giggled at Galinda’s new nickname for her roommate. She turned around, relishing her popularity. “Good, right? It just... Came to me!” She told Shenshen, who joined the chorus of laughter.

Elphaba only rolled her eyes, appearing unbothered by the nickname. “Listen, Indy...” She continued. “I don’t appreciate you leaving your things all scattered across OUR room. OUR being the keyword here, Glandi. We share it, you know?”

Galinda balled her fists, trying her best not to slap Miss Broccoli in the face. She might get Greenified if she did. 

“It’s. GAH-LINDA! And what in Oz are you talking about? Do we not get room service?”

Elphaba blinked a couple times, her brain calculating how in Oz she was going to handle dealing with Galinda’s stupidity. “Listen, Geraldine... We do Not have room service.”

“We don’t?”

“Nope.”

“Well... What about a maid?”

“Also negative. Sorry, princess. You’re going to have to clean up after yourself. Starting with picking up those pretty pink dresses of yours so I can walk in our room properly, Susan!” She told Galinda, relishing to watch her slowly crumble under the harsh reality of it all.

A tear fell down one perfectly rouged cheek, followed by some sniffles.

“Oh, poor Galinda!” Shenshen said, placing a hand upon her shoulder. “She’s not used to this poverty! Oh, we must help her! You poor thing!” Everyone joined in, the whole cafeteria soon being filled with soft ‘Awww’s and ‘Poor Galinda’s. 

Everyone was once again on Galinda’s side, and Elphaba simply couldn’t stand it anymore. “Clean it up before I come back from class, Miss Glindy, or something bad might happen to your beloved pink dresses.”

Galinda clutched her skirt, sniffling and wiping the dropped tear from her cheek. “Don’t you DARE, Artichoke! I’ll ruin you if you do! You think you’re a social outcast NOW? Just you wait ‘till I’m through with you if you touch any of my dresses!”

Elphaba chuckled at Galinda’s empty threats. “I’d love to see your wrath, Miss Galandy, but I highly doubt it’s as vile as your snoring.“

Galinda’s color drained from her face as she looked around, seeing Pfannee and Shenshen with their mouths wide open as they physically cringed while staring at the blonde. “She’s lying, OBVIOUSLY!” iets als: Galinda’s color drained from her face as she looked around. Pfannee and Shenshen had their mouths wide open, physically cringing while staring at her. "She's lying, OBVIOUSLY!"

The two awkwardly laughed it off, and the rest of the new Galinda Cult quickly began chatting vigorously about the Artichoke.

 

“I hear her green is some kinda disease!” She heard one of them say.

“I hear she’s only partly green!”

“Really, I heard she has back hair!”

Galinda chuckled at that. “Yes, she totally does! After all, I AM her roommate, so I should know! And the green totally stupified her! It went right to her brain or something! I mean, really! And she sleeps with the strangest green bottle under her pillow! What a freak!”

They all bursted into giggles.

 

Oh, how she was going to kill Elphaba after the spectacle that had just taken place. How dare she humiliate her in public in front of her friends? 

‘Just you wait, Elphaba Thropp. You haven’t seen the last of me yet!’


	3. Chapter 3

Galinda rushed to the dorm room, barging into the messy environment and allowing her eyes to wander across the many pink dresses lying scattered across the floor.

“Okay, Galinda, you can do this! If you can pass high school, this should be a piece of cake!” Galinda looked around the room, thrusting her hands in her side as she bit her lip in thought. “What to wear for the cleanifying? OH! I know!” 

She giggled audibly, picking out an outfit that made her look like the most Adorable maid to ever walk the planet.

“Alright, back to cleaning. Honestly, how people do this every single day is truly beyond me!” She sighed, grabbing one of the many scattered dresses and placing them in the large closet. After having picked up every single article of clothing, and being rather out of breath by doing so, she grabbed a broom that was neatly placed on Elphaba’s side of the room. “Of COURSE that green freak has a broom. Serves her right, the little witch.” Galinda chuckled at that as she began sweeping the floor. After another thirty minutes of sweeping she was left with a large pile of dust. “Where do I put... Oh, I know!” 

She used the broom to move the dust and garbage under Elphaba’s bed, grinning wickedly as she did so.

“Serves her right, the-“ Her eyes widened once the door swung open, revealing a startled Elphaba. Galinda jumped up, trying to act as natural as possible, and not like she had just hidden all the dust in their room underneath the Artichoke’s bed.

“Well, color me surprised. You actually did what I asked you. Good for you, Jennifer.”

Galinda wanted to break the broom in half and pierce Elphaba’s hideous skin with it. “You are unbelievable! Not even a thank you for the cleanification of this room! And it’s GAH-LIN-DAH.”

Elphaba merely shrugged. “Whatever. Uh, Carly? You missed a spot.” She pointed at the pile of gathered dust near the closet. Galinda merely grunted and threw the broom at Elphaba out of sheer frustration. 

“That’s it! I’m sick of you! I’m leaving, and I won’t be back for a while, so don’t wait up!” She threw the door shut after her. She was sick of Elphaba. She couldn’t stand another look of her hideous being. She wished she had another roommate. Wished she could’ve been assigned a roommate with a beautiful fair complexion like herself. Instead she was stuck with a walking piece of broccoli.

 

Two days passed before Elphaba saw Galinda once again. Two very peaceful days. Two days spent in a clean room without any blonde bimbo’s surrounding her. Oh, how Elphaba wished this bliss could last.

She took a seat in Doctor Dillamond’s class, greeting the professor like she always did before she gathered all her necessary books for his class.

“It’s the artichoke!” One of the students said, giggling and pointing at Elphaba. 

“I hear she has back hair!” 

“I hear she came out of an egg!”

“I hear she-“

“Alright, which one of you spreads these lovely rumors?” Elphaba stood up, facing Shenshen, Pfannee and Galinda, who were practically in tears over their shared amusement at Elphaba’s cost.

“Of course. Did you do this, Cassandra? Honestly, I thought you were more of a grown up to be spreading childish rumors about me. Still upset about The Snoring Incident? At least I don’t spread false rumors about you, miss Asleigh! I can’t say the same about you!”

“Yeah right!” Galinda responded, rising in her seat so she was inches away from Elphaba. “Why don’t you ditch the ugly frock so we can all see for ourselves whether or not you have back hair, Miss Elphaba!”

“Oh you would just LOVE that, wouldn’t you? I am NOT stripping for you, Janice. Not even when you’re asking so nicely. So forget it.”

Galinda gasped in horror, her cheeks turning a deep crimson as she realized what she had just asked Elphaba to do. “PLEASE! I’d rather claw my own eyes out before I see YOU naked!”

“That’s not what your words indicate, Miss Kaitlynn.” She shouted her vile words at Galinda, her eyes full of infinite rage as she gazed at the little imbecile.

“Oh, I could just-“

“Miss Glinda and Miss Elphaba, stop your bickering this instance. This has gone TOO far. The both of you, to Madame Morrible’s office. You can explain to her why the two of you cannot get along, and you shall do it outside of my class.”

The two girls gasped as Doctor Dillamond shouted his harsh words.   
“Y-yes, Doctor Dillamond.” They both stammered, quickly grasping their books and bags and walking out of the classroom in deep shame.

**Author's Note:**

> For sam! I couldn’t have done it without our endless bickering about Galinda’s name variations! I hope you like it!


End file.
